


but i can see us lost in the memory

by Dinosaur1212



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dreams and memories, F/F, Light!!!, One Shot, Some Fluff, do with it as you wish, i am so sorry for the angst, i think it's angst, i was going for the concept of light and memories, i'm bad at knowing okay, kinda just did my own thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur1212/pseuds/Dinosaur1212
Summary: It had been four months since Luz returned to the normal world from the Boiling Isles, not that she was aware of this fact.She returned having no definitive memories of her adventures while in the Boiling Isles.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 153





	but i can see us lost in the memory

**Author's Note:**

> happy day before grom episode my pals!

It had been four months since Luz returned to the normal world from the Boiling Isles, not that she was aware of this fact.

She returned having no definitive memories of her adventures while in the Boiling Isles.

No idea of the friendships she had made; the things she had managed to accomplish; but most importantly the feelings she had developed while there.

These memories weren’t entirely gone, however, her dreams would consist of events from her time in the Boiling Isles, never connected however.

When she would wake up from these dreams, her mind was always hazy—the memories always escaping her—but there was always one thing that stayed, although never concrete.

It would be flashes of a person. Sometimes it would be aquamarine hair. Other times it would be gold colored eyes or a shy smile with blushing cheeks. 

It was a few weeks after she returned that Luz tried to draw this mysterious person from her dreams; the end result never looking quite right even after her multiple attempts since.

Even now as she sat in her room on the first day of Winter break, Luz was trying to fix her most recent attempt at drawing the person from her dreams. 

The worst part was, she didn’t even have a name to go with this person, just flashes of how they looked. Flashes that never stayed for long.

Luz hadn’t told her mom about the person from her dreams, not wanting to worry her, nor wanting to get in trouble for her imagination once again. So Luz mulled over her situation in private, hoping that just for once she would remember something else from her dreams that might help her.

She had to know this person from somewhere, but Luz was certain she would remember someone with aquamarine hair; it wasn’t a common hair color, especially with the rules in school about having to have a natural hair color.

Her mulling was cut short as she heard her mom coming up the stairs, causing her to hide the incomplete drawing in her desk drawer, still left with more questions than answers.

\--------------------------

It was a few nights later that Luz once more dreamed of the Boiling Isles.

Even though she never remembered her dreams when she woke up, this one felt new, like she hadn’t dreamed of it yet.

_ “Luz, come on! We’re going to miss it if you don’t hurry up!” _

_ “I’m coming. Unlike you, I don’t know the terrain of this place like the back of my hand, Amity,” Luz fired back, a smile plastered across her face. _

_ There were in the middle of the woods, following a somewhat narrow path, but that didn’t stop Amity from turning around and standing beside Luz, taking her hand. _

_ Luz could feel her cheeks get warm at the sudden contact, but it felt natural, like it was something they did frequently.  _

_ As the two continued walking, Amity spoke once more, “Even if we miss the celestial event, at least we get to spend time together. I know it’s getting around time for you to go back.” _

_ “Yeah, but you know I’ll be back,” Luz assured, gently bumping into Amity’s shoulder with her own, “This place feels like home; I can’t stay away forever…especially from you.” _

_ Luz looked up at Amity to see the girl blushing at her words, but also a look of sadness at the idea that Luz would be leaving. In an attempt to assure Amity even further, Luz continued talking. _

_ “I’ll find a way to come back, don’t worry. You can’t get rid of me that easily, even if you wanted to at one point.” _

_ Amity was quick to react to Luz’s final sentence, “Hey! I was wrong about being a jerk to you, but look at us now.” _

The memory suddenly ended there, shifting to another one, this time in the Owl House.

_ “King, what am I supposed to do? Amity is going to be here any minute and I don’t know how I’m supposed to look her in the eye knowing how I feel about her. I feel like I would be lying to her.” _

_ “Then just tell her how you feel. Quick and easy, and if she does anything to you, she’ll have to deal with my wrath.” _

_ Luz was pacing back and forth, but finally flopped down on the couch beside King as she put her head in her hands, “King! It’s not that easy. It took forever for us to become friends and now I could jeopardize that.” _

_ “The kid is right,” Eda’s voice suddenly said, Luz looking up to see her there as she kept talking to Luz, “But by hiding how you feel, you also jeopardize the possibility that your feelings are reciprocated.” _

_ “So saying your feelings it is!” King exclaimed, pausing before adding, “Even if feelings are gross.” _

_ Sighing, Eda shook her head, “That’s not what I was getting at. I just was saying Luz should weigh her options and decide whether or not it’s a good idea to tell Amity how she feels. Although I think you should tell her.” _

_ “Tell me what?” _

_ Everyone turned to look at that, Luz turning a dark shade of red as she saw Amity standing there, her arms crossed and a small frown on her face. _

_ “Oh hey guys! Amity is here. Hoot hoot,” Hooty declared, poking his head up in the middle of where everyone was.” _

_ “I think that’s all of our cues to go then,” Eda voiced, moving to grab King before leaving the room, the sound of King protesting being held fading off into the distance. _

_ It was moments later that Eda’s voice once more rang out through the house, “That means you too, Hooty!” _

_ “Oh alright,” Hooty caved before retreating back to his place on the front door, now leaving Amity and Luz alone. _ __  
  


_ “So what is it Eda thinks you should tell me?” Amity asked as soon as Hooty had retreated from the room. _

_ “That’s a, uh, good question,” Luz began, pulling up the hood of her hoodie and pulling the strings, “It was nothing. Just stupid talk about my training.” _

_ “I know you’re lying,” Amity countered, moving to sit down beside Luz, “You’re a horrible liar, so just tell me the truth.” _

_ “I can’t,” Luz admitted, directing her gaze away from Amity so as to not give her emotions away. _

_ “Can’t or won’t?” Amity questioned, before taking a gentler approach, “You can tell me whatever it is, you know. I won’t judge.” _

_ “But you will!” Luz replied, pulling the strings of her hoodie even tighter so that Amity wouldn’t be able to see her face. _

_ Amity didn’t say anything at first, causing Luz to peek over at her, to which Luz recognized a thoughtful expression on Amity’s face. _

_ It was a few moments later that Amity offered a proposition, “How about we both say something. You tell me what Eda said you should tell me, and in return, I’ll tell you something I’ve been keeping from you. Deal?” _

_ Luz was silent as she debated Amity’s proposition, also wondering what it was Amity could be keeping from her, before ultimately agreeing to the proposition, “It’s a deal.” _

_ “Great,” Amity responded, continuing on to suggest, “Countdown from three and then say whatever it is?” _

_ “Yeah, that sounds good to me,” Luz answered, her mouth going dry at the prospect of telling Amity how she felt. _

_ “Okay then,” Amity began, “Here goes nothing.” _

_ There was a pause before Amity began counting down, “Three...Two...One…” _

_ “I have a crush on you, Amity” _

_ “Luz, I like you as more than a friend.” _

The memory cut out there, shifting towards one from shortly after the debacle at the Covention.

_ It was right around midday when Luz was running errands for Eda through the city when her stomach dropped as she ran into someone on the street. She knew right away who it was just based off the hair color; the last person she wanted to see, but also the person she wanted to befriend the most, Amity.  _

_ “Hey, watch where you’re going!,” Amity scolded, having yet to look up from picking up her belongings, but when she did, her expression and words turned guarded, “Oh, it’s you.” _

_ “Yep, it’s me,” Luz confirmed, bending over to help Amity pick up her books, “I’m sorry about running into you.” _

_ Amity just let out a small hmph in acknowledgement, taking her books out of Luz’s hands, “I don’t need your help. I got this.” _

_ Frowning at Amity’s hostility, Luz responded, “I was just being nice. Something I know you can be, but you seem to be doing everything in your power to not be.” _

_ Amity was silent at that, leading Luz to believe that her statement had been true, so she pushed further, “I haven’t done anything to you...at least not purposely, so why are you so hostile?” _

_ “Because I have to be,” Amity spat out, standing up abruptly with her belongings, “It’s just the way things have to be. There’s no room in my life to associate with people below me, especially humans. So just go. Take your little light glyph thing and your wannabe witch mentality, and go back to your world.” _

_ Amity’s words hurt, and Luz tried not to take offense of them, sensing Amity was speaking from a place of hurt; she had seen how Amity had looked on in wonder at how she had done her light spell, so she countered Amity’s words as she stood up, “Just because it’s different, that doesn’t mean it’s wrong. I know you know that I’m right. Just because you don’t like me, that doesn’t mean you can say I’m wrong when I’m not. If you put aside whatever grudge you have against me, I can show you how to do it sometime.” _

_ “Whatever,” Amity muttered, turning to walk away, “I don’t have time for this.” _

The memory abruptly ended there, morphing into when Luz finally showed Amity how to make her light glyph.

_ The two girls were sitting in Luz’s room in the Owl House, talking about Grom, when Amity suddenly changed the topic. _

_ “Hey Luz, do you remember when you said you would show me how to do your light spell?” _

_ Taken aback by the sudden change in topic, Luz stammered out, “Y-yeah? Why?” _

_ “Do you think you could show me now?” Amity questioned, not making eye contact with Luz, instead staring at her hands in her lap. _

_ “Of course!” Luz answered, reaching for a notepad and pen, “I’m surprised you remember me bringing this up.” _

_ Amity finally looked up at that, a small smile on her face, “I do remember. Mostly because I was a total jerk to you, but also because I really am curious about how you do your magic.” _

_ “Ohhh,” Luz drew out, “The great Amity Blight admits she was a jerk to me. Endearing really.”  _

_ Letting out a small laugh, Amity responded, “Only because a certain annoyingly cool someone taught me that it’s right to admit when you’re wrong.” _

_ “So you think I’m cool?” Luz teased, smiling at Amity as she placed the notepad down in front of them, going on to admit, “But it means a lot that you want to see this.” _

_ “Well it’s the truth,” Amity admitted before correcting herself, “That I want to learn how to do your light glyph, not the you being cool part.” _

_ “Whatever you say,” Luz conceded, deciding to focus on the task at hand, “Regardless of how cool you think I am, here’s how I do it.” Making sure Amity was paying attention before starting, Luz then directed her gaze to the notepad between them and started drawing the beginning of the glyph, “First, I draw these two circles and then I move onto the center markings.” _

_ Luz glanced up as she finished speaking, long enough to see just how enthralled Amity, before looking back down at the paper and finishing the image that went inside the inner circle, “And that’s that. Here you draw your own.” As she was saying her final sentence, she reached for another notepad she had along with another pencil and handed them to Amity, “Just do what I did and then we can see if it works.” _

_ “Okay,” is all Amity said, taking the notepad and pencil, instantly starting to copy the glyph Luz had drawn, her tongue sticking out as she concentrated on copying exactly what Luz had done, only looking up when she had finished, “There, that looks similar.” _

_ “It looks really good!” Luz commented, smiling up at Amity who blushed at her comment. _

_ Luz paid no attention to Amity’s blush, just moving onto the next step of her demonstration, “So now you just touch it, and it should form a light sphere.” _

_ Amity frowned at that, nervously asking, “Can you do yours first? I don’t think I’m ready if it doesn’t work.” _

_ “Let’s do them together,” Luz countered, explaining her logic, “Sometimes doing something that scares you is better when someone’s there to do it with you. And I’m here.” _

_ Amity blinked a few times as she processed what Luz had said, before agreeing, “You have a point. Let’s do it together.” _

_ “Awesome,” Luz began, watching a small smile found its way back onto Amity’s face, going on to lead them into activating the light glyph, “Ready, set, go!” _

_ It was then that both girls touched their glyphs at the same time, activating them, the room suddenly bathed in the light they created. It was then that Luz made eye contact with Amity, both girls’ smiles growing even larger at the fact that Amity had successfully used the glyph.” _

_ And, thus, the memory ended, everything fading to blackness afterwards. _

\--------------------------

Luz woke with a start, for the first time images staying with her from her dreams. Complete images of a place that seemed so familiar to her. A place a part of her knew she had actually visited. A place where magic was real; there was no denying that fact. A place where she had made friends, and maybe even something more.

Her mind flashed to the girl from her dreams—or what she was beginning to realize were memories—who seemed to be that something more. A girl whose name finally stuck in her head, Amity. The girl with aquamarine hair and gold-colored eyes. Someone Luz told she would return to. A promise she had no clue how she was going to keep, especially if all she had were flashes of what had happened in whatever realm it was that Amity lived in.

But she had a drawing, the glyph, something concrete from that world that she could recreate where she was in her room. Trying to commit the image in her head to memory, Luz quickly got up and went over to her desk where both paper and pencil resided.

Biting her bottom lip in thought, she grabbed the pencil and started drawing on the paper, copying what it was from her dream. She wasn’t sure it was perfect when she finished, but there was only one way to find out, however, she was nervous to see what would happen. She had no idea what she would do if what she was about to do would work, and then there was the risk her mom would come see what she was up to since Luz had not been quiet at all when she had catapulted herself out of bed.

However, true to her nature, Luz quickly threw all her nerves out the window, doing the only thing she could do now, touch the glyph she had drawn on the piece of paper.

She wasn’t prepared for what would happen. She wasn’t prepared for what she had drawn to actually take the form of a light sphere. She could, however, draw two conclusions from this.

  1. That magic was in fact very real



And

2\. Her dreams were definitely memories, there was no refuting it anymore

She came to those conclusions quickly, so quickly that it was before the effects of performing that spell could take effect. Said effects being an influx of memories from her time in what she could finally name, the Boiling Isles. She could tell that it wasn’t all of her memories, but there were enough that she could deduce that she had to go back. She already knew she had made a promise to Amity that she would, but now there was also the added fact that Luz was determined to get her memories back.

The thing that troubled her most was why it was the glyph that had brought back some of her memories in greater depth. And why were they the ones she knew were in her dreams last night? She had no answers, just a drive to get back to a place that was home to her, but it wasn’t the world itself she wanted to get back to, it was a person. For, of course, Luz was a person who lived by the fact that home wasn’t a place, it was a person.

That’s all she had, the knowledge of a place where magic existed, and where home truly was for her. She lacked the knowledge of how to get there, but she was more than determined to figure out how to once more return to the Boiling Isles.

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is a one shot. the open ending is what makes it fun! yell at me on twitter for it i suppose @razzspie


End file.
